


Your Subconcious, Your Business

by fenellaevangela



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dreams, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-11
Updated: 2007-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala watched <i>Ghostbusters</i> before bed last night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Subconcious, Your Business

**Author's Note:**

> Written for round one at [](http://community.livejournal.com/brain_asplode/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/brain_asplode/)**brain_asplode** , prompt Vala Mal Doran/The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man.

" _But_ ," Vala said, bouncing in her seat, "When I looked up, it wasn't raining at all! Guess what was there?"

Daniel sighed, rubbing his eyes. "What, Vala?"

"A small man made of marshmallows! He wore a tiny sailor hat and was falling towards me. So I opened my mouth as widely as possible-" she paused to demonstrate "-and he fell right in."

"You ate him?" Daniel asked.

Vala nodded enthusiastically. "He was the best marshmallow man I have ever eaten."

 _You've eaten marshmallow men before?_ Daniel almost asked, but decided against it. _One_ of Vala's dreams was certainly enough.


End file.
